Berserker (Killing Floor 2)
For the Berserker from the first Killing Floor, click here. The Berserker is a returning perk available in Killing Floor 2. They utilize melee weapons. They were in the game from the earliest days of Early Access. Starting Loadout * Crovel Survival Tool * EMP Grenade x2 * Lawn Mower Blade * 9mm Pistol * HMTech Healer * Welder XP Objectives * Dealing damage with Berserker Weapons * Killing Zeds near another player with a Berserker Weapon You do not have to be currently playing as a Berserker to level it up. As long as you use Berserker weapons it will count. Note that each Perk has their own unique Knife that count towards their own perk. A Support's Machete will not count towards Berserker XP even though it is a melee weapon. XP is not awarded until an enemy dies. No matter how much you contributed, as long as you hit it once you will get the full experience value. If you hit an enemy with weapons from multiple different perks, the XP will be divided equally among them. Perk Bonuses Always Active * Night Vision Capability * Clots cannot grab you Per Level * Perk Weapon Damage: +1% per Level * Damage Resistance: +3% per 5 Levels At Level 25 * Perk Weapon Damage: +25% * Damage Resistance: 15% Perk Skills Every five levels, you are able to pick one of the available skills from that group. Level 5: Survival * Dreadnaught: Increase total Health by 75% (175% Total). * Skirmisher: Move 20% faster and sprint 25% faster when using a perk melee weapon. You also regenerate 2 points of Health every second. Level 10: Combat * Vampire: Heal 4 points of Health for every Zed you kill with Perk Weapons. Attack 20% faster with perk melee weapons. * Butcher: Attack 20% faster and do 25% more damage with melee weapons. Level 15: Close Combat * Resistance: Gain 20% Resistance to all damage. Gain an additional 20% Resistance to Poison and Sonic Damage. * Parry: Parrying with a perk melee weapon reduces incoming damage 40% and increases both melee attack speed by 5% and melee damage by 35% for 10 seconds. Level 20: Power * Smash: Hard attacks with perk melee weapons do 50% more damage, do 25% more damage on head hits, and have 200% more stumble power. * Massacre: Light attacks with perk melee weapons do 30% more damage and all attacks with perk melee weapons are 5% faster. Level 25: Advanced Training * ZED TIME - Berserker Rage: Heal 25% Health and Zeds close to you try to flee when you enter Zed Time. * ZED TIME - Spartan: During Zed Time, you attack with perk weapons and move in real-time. Perk Weapons Standard Gear * Knife: Lawn Mower Blade * Grenade: EMP Grenade Tier 1 * Crovel Survival Tool Tier 2 * VLAD-1000 Nailgun * Katana * Road Redeemer (Cross-Promotional) Tier 3 * Pulverizer * Zweihander (Cross-Promotional) Tier 4 * Bone Crusher * Eviscerator * Static Strikers Cross-Perk Weapons * 9mm Pistol (and Dual 9mm Pistols) Trivia * According to the character's favourite weapon lines, Tom Banner and Hayato Tanaka are both the Berserkers of the team. Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Perks